Noelle Street
Toddlerhood Noelle lived in Brindleton Bay with her mother Charlie Rose, her mother's cousin Ciara and Ciara's future husband Anthony. Once her cousin Carrie was born, she spent a lot of time playing with her and causing chaos. Childhood Fun Noelle was a bold social butterfly. Charlie Rose realized that she needed Jaime to come for her to spend more time with him. She then made visits to Jaime's apartment and befriended Kylie Sass Her future step-dad moved in in the middle of her child life. Her step-dad, Asher, tried to make friends and they played chess together. She continued spending a lot of time with Carrie. After Ciara found out she was pregnant, Noelle, Charlie, and Asher moved to the suburbs with her uncle, aunt and grandparents. This meant that Noelle and Carrie couldn't hang out as much, but it gave Noelle the chance to know her future step-dad more, whom she got along well with. Teen Days Noelle has been known to be quite a mean teen. Clare said that she herself is scared of Noelle. After her mother told her the news that she was pregnant, Noelle didn’t take this news well and went round to her dad's apartment. She has also kept a close relationship with her cousin Carrie Fisher through these times. She felt that her Mum and step-dad gave her no attention and focused only on her two siblings. Noelle and Carrie's friendship dropped quite a bit when they were hanging out together, as Carrie was feeling tense and tried to complain about her problems to Noelle, but Noelle was just mean to her. Later that night, Noelle also left Carrie on her own at the Bluffs after seeming jealous that Carrie got attention from boys, whilst Noelle didn't, causing there to be a lot of tension within their friendship. Noelle made many new friends for her mean girl's group, whilst Carrie spent more time with Tyler. When Noelle went through her mood-swing, she couldn't take that she wasn't getting much attention from her parents Charlie Rose and Asher, as they were focusing on the babies a lot and didn't have much time to focus on her, so she ran away to the city to live with her father, Jaime Street and his roommate (Kylie Sass). Noelle thought that this would give her more freedom but we’ve learned that Jamie Street is an overprotective father and doesn’t want to see Noelle go down the wrong path. Noelle ended up hooking up Jamie with Lilith. While living with her father, Noelle decides to adopt his last name, Street, because she moved out with her dad and did not enjoy her life in the suburbs with Charlie Rose. One night, Noelle decided to throw a party at the apartment. She tried to impress Akira, but it did not work out well. Akira wasn’t interested so Noelle tried to make him jealous. She flirted with a guy she had never met before named Julian. This got hot and heavy really fast and Noelle ended up hooking up in a closet with Julian. They were caught by Jamie and he sent everybody home. Jamie got really mad at Noelle and vice versa. Noelle later found out that Julian had gotten her pregnant. Not knowing what to do, Noelle turned to former BFF Carrie for help. She was considering putting the child up for adoption and hoping her family would never find out about the child. Kylie found out about Noelle's baby and offered to help her by adopting the child, which Noelle was confused about, but thought about it. Noelle had her child and called him Nathan, seeming to now wanting to keep the child, but soon found out Kylie had left.....with Nathan. Carrie supported her when Noelle went to tell the father about the pregnancy. Julian refused to be apart of both the babies' and Noelle's lives, causing him to leave and Noelle to raise the baby on her own. Noelle and Carrie rekindled their friendship during this time. Noelle continued to search for Kylie and contact her about Nathan, but Kylie never replied to her. Due to this, Noelle told her best friend, Carrie about Nathan leaving with Nathan and Carrie convinced Noelle to tell Charlie Rose the truth at Connor's engagement party. When Noelle told her mom, Charlie took it well (as she had a similar situation with Noelle). Noelle and Carrie hitched a plan to get Nathan back, which involved Noelle tricking Kylie into believing she could keep Nathan. In episode 32 of In The Suburbs,Jaimie went and got Nathan from Kylie. Noelle got Nathan back. Trivia * Her name, the feminine version of Noel, comes from her being born during the Christmas season. *In episode 24 of In the Suburbs, Noelle moved out into the city to live with Jamie and there is a mini spin-off series with Noelle in the city with her dad, just for a few episodes. (Teen Runaway). *Even though she is a mean person, her mother, Charlotte Rose, was always a good sim, however having the jealous trait. *She went down the same route as her mom with having a child out of wedlock, but Noelle was a teenager, whereas Charlie Rose was a young adult. * Although Emma was 18 when she had Lilith, she was considered a young adult. This means that Noelle in the first sim in the series to get pregnant during the teenager stage. **Noelle was also the second teenager to be a parent and second youngest after Connor. Connor was 14 when he got Elisha pregnant, whilst Noelle was 16 when she gave birth to Nathan, meaning that she would be 19 now that Nathan is at least 3 years old. * Noelle was the first and only great-grandchild that Clare and Ali got to see before they died. *Noelle is the second sim to have a mini spinoff series (Teen Runaway). *James was the first child of Clare and Ali and Charlie Rose was the first grandchild of Ali and Clare. Noelle was the first great-grandchild of Ali and Clare. Her son Nathan was the first great-great-grandchild of Ali and Clare. *Noelle's personality has been compared to Regina George from the movie Mean Girls. *Noelle moved back into the suburbs at the end of Teen Runaway. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation